bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Edvin
}Edvin is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. Upon entering BB Penitentiary, Edvin recognized a few familiar faces. He had been playing another ORG with Lex and was excited to have another opportunity to work with her. Even though he already had a pre-existing connection with Lex, his social game was one of the strongest early on and he was quickly invited into two alliances. He was in grandmas house with Emma, Lex, Meghan, Tyrell and Yag as well as Lames with Alyssa, Lex, Meghan and Seth. The bonds and alliances that were formed kept him safe for a quite a while despite not winning any competitions. Things seemed to be going his way up until the fourth cycle where one of his alliance members, Tyrell, was made a replacement nominee. After being told Tyrell was the target, he did his best to campaign to everyone to keep Tyrell, despite Tyrell telling everyone to evict him. Lex was on board and Seth was considering it, but everyone else wanted Tyrell to be evicted. Edvin got a little frustrated at Yag as Yag felt that because Tyrell wasn’t trying to campaign for himself he should keep Zachary instead. As much as Edvin tried for Tyrell to stay, he simply could not get the majority and decided to vote with the house. His main alliance was the 3 clowns with Seth and Lex. Considering Seth won the following HOH and Lex the HOH following that, he was safe and felt like he was in a good position. Unfortunately for him, Zachary won the following HOH and decided to put him next to his closest ally Lex as he had known they were pushing for him to be evicted when he was on the block next to Tyrell. When Lex and him were final nominees, he did everything he could to try to campaign to the other inmates. He exposed that Lex was the one who created the alliances and made the Edvin fan club with Alyssa, Awk, and Seth. Despite his efforts, the house decided to go with what the HOH wanted and that was to target Edvin. By a unanimous vote, Edvin was evicted from BB Penitentiary and became the second member of jury. During the second cycle Edvin became the first Warden’s Assistant of the season and was granted the ability to cancel a vote. He had the ability to use his power in one of the next four evictions. Edvin felt in a comfortable position and never felt the need to use his power, thus it was expired without being used. Biography Name: Edvin Hometown: Missouri Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan Favorite Houseguest: BBUS: All the Nicoles and Helen Kim | BBCAN: Heather and Jon Favorite BB Season: Season: 12 Three Words That Describe You: Witty, Outgoing, Kind Game Strategy: Have an iconic social game like Winchele. Fun Fact: I've played like 20+ ORG's, I love reading, and I'm a slytherin Mugshot Competition History Voting History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests